


lazy

by custardized



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custardized/pseuds/custardized
Summary: of course your boyfriend’s the best at waking you up. his only love rival is the comfort of your bed, after all, so he has to do his best.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader
Kudos: 24





	lazy

**Author's Note:**

> companion/far off sequel to plain white tee LOL part of the Joshua barista cinematic universe(TM)
> 
> hapie birdie agen joshie

“on my way to wake up the bae 💕”

Joshua doesn’t use instagram stories often, but he figures it wouldn’t hurt to use it once in a while. He’s trekking along the road to youe dorm, earphones plugged in, bobbing his head along to a playlist you had made for him a few weeks back.

[chwenotchew]: josh

[chwenotchew]: “bae”

[chwenotchew]: she’s gonna hate this when she sees it lol

Of course you will. Joshua wouldn’t have said it if you wouldn’t. 

It’s 2 in the afternoon, well after lunch, and you had messaged him earlier in the day to make sure you’re awake by 3. Except you had sent him a picture of some really good (heavy, fatty, definitely not good for you he had said, but you never listen) food and he’s pretty sure you’re knocked out in a nap that you won’t wake from until 5. 

He smiles, full of fondness. 

He’s still a few streets away from your dorm so he tries to give you a call on your phone. The thing rings for a solid minute before he gets the “subscriber cannot be reached” spiel, so he shakes his head and tries again. Still a no. So he’s definitely sure you’re still asleep.

Joshua reaches the dorm in no time, greeting the guard at the entrance, the dorm manager, and everyone he passes by. They’re all familiar and friendly with him, the manager even stopping to make quick conversation. “She’s asleep again?”

“You know it,” he laughs. “She told me she had a report due tomorrow that she hasn’t finished…” 

“This girl,” the manager laughs, but she ushers him towards your dorm room door. “See you later, Shua!”

He waves, then gets into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

True enough, you are fast asleep.

You’re on your bed in a tangle of blankets in your underwear and he isn’t surprised in the slightest. Well it’s not as if he said he was coming over, but how else do you expect him to wake you up? There’s a small line of drool running down your chin and your snores are soft and even, and even if it’s kind of gross, he thinks it’s cute. 

He pads toward the bed, ignoring the pile of work on the desk you have yet to put away, sitting by you and gently stroking your hair. 

“Baby,” he coos. “Baby, it’s time to wake up.”

Your eyelashes flutter slightly, before you shift away from him with a small groan. 

“Baaaby,” he drawls, nudging your bare shoulder. “You’re never gonna get your stuff done at this rate.” 

“Five more minutes,” you breathe out, reaching for your phone. “Alarm.”

He glances at your phone screen and there really is a five minute alarm. Okay then. He’ll wake you up when it goes off. Nevertheless he takes your blankets off, forcing you to curl up further into a ball. Just to let the cold air, let sunlight in your eyes jolt you awake a little. 

Joshua takes the five minutes to really take in the sight of your room. Their framed picture on your desk from a recent date makes his heart warm, even though you had scribbled on it—Doofus #1 and Doofus #2—with permanent marker. He glances back at your face and finds himself filling with affection. 

Soon enough your alarm goes off, and he climbs into bed with you. “Baby,” he says. “It’s time you woke up. You said five minutes and it’s been five minutes.” You let out a few groans and he rolls his eyes, so he nudges at your shoulder, rolls you over so your head is against his chest. 

“I was planning on making that nice pasta you really liked if you got out of bed and finished your report, but I guess I’m not making it any more, huh…”

“Nope,” you sigh contentedly, snuggling into his chest. Joshua lets out a tiny sigh. 

“I didn’t want to do this to you, baby, but you leave me with no other choice. Sunday morning—“ 

You can’t sit up any quicker.


End file.
